Oxazolidinones have been identified, within the last twenty years, as a new class of antibacterials which are active against numerous multidrug-resistant Gram-positive organisms. Particularly problematic pathogens include methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA), glycopeptide-intermediate resistant Staphylococcus aureus (GISA), vancomycin-resistant enterocci (VRE) and penicillin- and cephalosporin-resistant Streptococcus pneumoniae. As a class, oxazolidinones exhibit a unique mechanism of action. Studies have shown that these compounds selectively bind to the 50S ribosomal subunit and inhibit bacterial translation at the initiation phase of protein synthesis. Exemplary members of oxazolidinones are linezolid (see WO 95/07271) and eperezolid. 
U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,765 to Riedl et al. discloses a series of substituted oxazolidinones (cyanoguanidine, cyanoamidines, and amidines) useful as antibacterial medicaments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,504 to Hutchinson discloses a series of heteroaromatic ring substituted phenyl oxazolidinones, including indolyl substituted compounds useful as antibacterial agents.
WO 98/54161 (Hester et al.) discloses amides, thioamides, ureas, and thioureas which are antibacterial agents.
WO 95/07271 (Barbachyn et al.) discloses oxazine and thiazine oxazolidinone derivatives such as linezolid and its analogs which are useful antimicrobial agents, effective against a number of human and veterinary pathogens, including Gram-positive aerobic bacteria such as multiply-resistant staphylococci, streptococci and enterococci as well as anaerobic organisms such as Bacteroides spp. and Clostridia spp., and acid-fast organisms such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Mycobacterium avium and Mycobacterium spp.
WO 93/09103 (Barbachyn et al.) discloses substituted aryl- and heteroarylphenyloxazolidinones that are useful as antibacterial agents.